My Twilight Turned Inside Out
by ImhisSA
Summary: Edward is a Whitlock, a vampire hunter without a mate. Bella is a damaged Humanara, who doestn know mates exist. they run into each other at the local cafe. frequent updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Song list**

 **A thousand years – Christina Perri**

 **Fifteen- Taylor Swift**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As I was walking in the coffee shop to get me a pumpkin spice something just seemed so different, the atmosphere was different, people's demeanor was different, and my coffee tasted different. Now, whether that's a good thing or not I don't know yet…but the coffee tasted good.

My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I am seventeen and single, not that I don't have offers I just haven't found anyone I am interested in yet. I don't really know if I ever will. Or if I even wanted to in my lifetime.

Once I got my pumpkin spice I went to sit down at my regular booth with my book. But someone was in my booth, smoking a cigarette. Whoever it was…was moving. ASAP. It was a man, about 20, he was in a leather jacket and dark wash jeans with some Chucks. He was kinda sexy in his own way with his jade green eyes and his bronze hair. But he was still in my spot. That's the only thing I have left and I'm not giving it up.

So gathering my courage I walk up to him and clear my throat, he doesn't even look at me. Taking another long drag and letting it out. I cleared my throat one more time, choked, and went into a full on coughing fit. Damn.

That caught his attention I think because I looked like a complete idiot. Of course. He was laughing his head off. Like he had the right to laugh in my face like that.

"Sit down beautiful." He said. Which in truth had caught me off guard, I had been called beautiful before, but whenever he said it I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…like butterflies.

"This is my seat, I think you should just move and leave me alone." I said. But even I didn't sound convincing in wanting him to move. And his eyes told me he knew that.

"Come on, I would be across the table not beside you. I don't bite." He said that while flashing those pearly whites, so I wasn't necessarily convinced about that. But my mouth and my head weren't working together today I guess because I sat down.

"What's your name?" I snap my head up from my cup.

"Bella.'' Trying to not start a huge conversation with some random, cute guy. But I mean on the other hand, what could it hurt? So once again my mouth opened without my consent.

"What is yours?''

"Edward Mason."

Edward, I thought, such an older name. Like what my grandfather would've been named. But it fits him.

"So what are you doing in Forks?'' I ask.

He looked at me again, with those stupid green eyes and his stupid half smile and said, "Visiting."

I look at him until he sighs and starts to explain, "My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen." My eyes widen in shock, they were one of the richest people in Forks, Washington. Carlisle was a Dr. A very good one at that. But apparently my shock was apparent because he was muttering to himself, but it was too quiet for me to pick it up.

"Please tell me you're not like some deranged girl now that you know my family has money?'' Edward pleaded, looking as if he needed an escape plan.

"Uhm, no? You just don't seem like the type to be from where you come from." I explain.

Edward lets out a breath of relief and lights a cigarette, taking a little drag and blowing it toward me he says, "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

He is so painfully sarcastic I honestly want to hit him. But that would damage his beautiful face. Or my beautiful fist. But something is inside him, or has happened to him like me. I am going to get to the bottom of it. For some dang reason I just want to make sure those green eyes that have walls up and are guarded come falling down, but I want it to be for and because of me.

I don't know why I feel like this, I mean I just met him fifteen minutes ago and only know about four things

1\. His name: Edward Cullen

2\. His parents: Carlisle and Esme Cullen

3\. He smokes. A lot.

4\. Last, I feel like I'm drawn to him for inexplicable reasons.

Edward is looking at me like I miss something, after a second I wondered if I had coffee on my lip.

"What?" I asked.

"You never answered my question Bella."

Oh my, the way my name rolled off his lips. Like silk. Or butter, but that sounds weird so yeah, like silk. Pure and soft.

Makes my insides turn over and my face go red.

"What was the question?" I don't know why but I'm really hoping it is about something that has to do with me some way somehow. I just wanted to know him and to him to want to get to know me, too.

"I asked how old you were?"

"17" I reply, as my heart does flips on the inside and I want him to ask more questions, maybe I could ask a few of my own. "And how old are you supposed to be?"

He looks at me and smirks. "18."

My eyes widen in shock as I glance over at him in shock, looking at his lean and tall body. I can tell now it is still a little boyish not much but it definitely isn't all the way into a man yet. How could I have let myself overlook that? I was too focused on the green eyes of his, like emeralds.

"Wait! I thought you said you were _visiting_ your parents…shouldn't you be in high school still?''

He looked like a little one who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His ears went kinda pink and he shook his head at himself. Like he was reprimanding himself for being caught in a lie.

"Esme is my biological mother, who got pregnant at 16 and gave me up for adoption when I was born. She found me about two weeks ago in foster care, I was three days away from 18. So close to being out of the hell hole I'd created for myself. And here comes someone I was hoping I would find whenever I got out of the foster system. But she found me instead…I cannot believe I told you all that.'' After his explanation he looked so ashamed of himself and mad that he actually told someone the truth.

"No! It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise. So, have you finished high school yet?" I asked repeating my question from earlier trying to change the subject.

"I am starting my senior year this year." He said blandly, still in some type of a funk.

"Me too. Maybe we will have some of the same classes." I say checking my phone for the time. Surprisingly it was almost 7. It was sunset whenever I looked behind me towards the window.

"I am in all advanced classes so maybe but probably not a whole lot." He said.

"So am I, I moved here last year from Florida. Hey, I have to go start dinner but maybe I'll see you around?"

He looks at me. Like he is contemplating something. Then says, "Can I have your number? I can't not try when we talked for three hours and I heard your voice." I am kinda shocked but hand him my phone anyway, letting him enter in his phone number and then I enter mine in his phone. It gets kind of awkward for a second so I tell him bye and smile. He winks and stands, so I stand too. We walk out the door together and I get a smell of him, like cigarettes and woods and trouble, but something pure as well.

I walk to my car and wave. He gets in this Volvo and drives off, smoke in his shadows.

 **Authors note: hey! Thank you so much for reading. I don't necessarily know where the story is going but I have a few ideas. I hope you read and review! Until next time! Xox _**

 **P.S. next update will be either today or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song List:**

 **Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

 **Chapter 2: Frenemies**

I got in my car and left the café, Edward still on my mind…everything about him invited me in, his looks, his voice, and even his smell. Like some sort of drug to someone. By someone…I mean me. When school starts back in a couple of days I might have to actually try to look nice because I won't lie. I want him. More like need him. It feels like the hours flew by with him and it felt like I was actually living for once. Not grieving still, he didn't look at me with sympathy or with pity. With pity, every single person gives me, that I really do not want.

I end up in my driveway in about two minutes and stepped inside my house with my dad, Charlie on the couch with a beer watching the baseball game. "Hey Bells." I hear as I walk into the kitchen. "Hey Ch-Dad."

Then he leaves me be while I cook us dinner. I really have been wanting Mexican Chicken. So I get the bags of chips out and crunch them up in a pan and then get my ingredients out. After that I bake it in the oven with my stomach letting out this terrible low growl.

My heart leaps when I hear my phone ding. One new text it says. From Edward! I slide my finger on my cracked screen and type in my pin to see the message.

 _Hey Beautiful ;) – E_

I smile and even though he can't see me, I blush and chew on my bottom lip.

Hey Edward. What are you doing? -B

I check the oven while waiting for a text. The cheese hasn't melted so I sit on the counter. My phone dings.

 _Thinking about your gorgeous face-E_

*blushes* thank you can I text you tomorrow or something im about to eat and then going to bed.

I didn't get a reply so I just left it at that. After that I took the Mexican Chicken out of the oven and told Charlie to come eat. It was a quiet dinner. We ate. He did dishes while I showered and then I went to bed while he finished watching the game. It was his day off from the Station.

We are kinda close closer than what we were after it happened but still not as close as I want to be. I just do not know how to be close to him. I lay down and I realize I am super tired, I close my eyes and drift. I dream of Edward of close.

Days go by, and I haven't heard from Edward since, but today is the morning of the first day of school. I get up earl to wash my long curly brown locks with my strawberries and freesia shampoo. And leave it to airdry. I put on my skinnies and combat boots, along with this Sleeping With Sirens shirt. I apply some mascara and line my lids and some shimmery gloss and head out the door.

At school, I park and look for Edward… he's smoking in the parking lot. Hopefully he doesn't get caught. We look at each other for a minute, but he smirks and takes a long drag. Then looks away. But then this red haired girl with her back towards me walks up and basically sticks her tongue down his throat.

"They have totally had sex." I hear from behind me. It's Rosalie, my best friend from here.

"What's her name?" I ask. Trying to not seem so hut and jealous as I actually am.

"Victoria Nomad"

"I hate her." I say.

Rosalie looks at me like I have two heads. "What?"

"Isabella Swan, are you jealous?"

"No why would you think that?" I am such a bad liar.

"Tell me everything!"

"I already met him at the café the other day…called me beautiful and asked for my number. We sent a couple text and then wondered why I hadn't heard from him. I guess _she_ is the reason." I sniffed.

"Damn, chica he is totally into you."

"No, he would've texted or called. He didn't." Trying to keep it as simple as possible. Rose was about to say something but was cut off by the bell, saving my ass from the interrogation that was about to happen. You couldn't plead the fifth with Rose.

I walk into accounting I sit by myself in my classes. One seat at my table. And then I smell cigarettes.

"Hey Beautiful." I don't even look up. He doesn't deserve it. He tugs my hair gently. I have to stop from hyperventilating and once I am calm enough I look at him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." I reply. Scooting ill I was as far away as possible…what can you say, I was hurt. I had no right to be but he flirted and ditched me.

"Sugar, I don't bite."

I snort. "No just ignore people."

He looks at me kinda confused.

"Victoria, Edward, you can not just flirt with me then ket her jump your bones like she did at the parking lot."

"You ignored me. So technically I can do whatever or whoever I choose."

It was my turn to be confused but the teacher calls the class to order. I feel my phone vibrate.

 _You ignored me beautifiul. Said you would text me and you didn't. this is on you baby. -E_

 _Don't you ever fucking call me that when im not the only one you call that Edward. Boys are supposed to text first. I never for sure said I would text u or not. Thought I had made myself a little more clear. -B_

I was so mad. He shifted his chair over and I shifted mine the opposite direction he was in. But he had long legs and played footsies with me. I didn't want him to stop. So on this one thing I gave in. I lifted my eyes to his and he smiled, like actually full blown smiled knocking my breath away and winked at me.

I just turned my head, but not before hearing him sigh. Soon Accounting was over.

"Let me see your schedule." He said. I just gave it to him, I was too lazy to argue. He smirked.

"We have the same schedule, Love." All I did was roll my brown eyes so hard my neck could've broke. "Lovely."

"Eddieward!" I hear some girl squeal. Edward sighs, and rols his eyes.

" Hey Baby.'' He said, and kisses her full on the mouth. I start walking towards my Biology class. Shaking my head for being so stupid.

"Bella!" I just keep walking. Holding bck tears. He grabs my arm but I shake him off. He follows me in and sits beside me. I don't let him do anything or answer my ohone for him. I felt so stupid that I actually thought he could like me.

Soon the bell rings, and I head to college English, Edward in tow. Still saying my name and his famous ket me explain. I don't think so. I keep walking as he sits next to me ahain. My phone has buzzed again so I glare at Edward and ust open it up

 _10 unread messages from Edward._

 _Im soryy-e_

 _Bella baby plzzzzzzz-E_

 _Fine I shouldn't hae let her kiss me when you were right there-E_

 _Okay that was phrased wrong….im sorry_

 _Love, please beautiful_

 _Just talk to me_

And so on. I sigh and looka t him and just shake my head because the last thing I need is a broken heart with everything elsee. The bell ings and it is time for lunch. I slip an Ativan into my hand.

We make our way to the cafeteria, but I lost Edward. I get into line and buy my food. Edward is walking towards me now.

"Hey baby." He says in a half greeting.

"No Edward"

"Bella what is it now" he asks looking confused.

"Do npt call me that, youre with Victoria. Make sure you don't act like a man whore."

"I broke up with her. She is too clingy." My heart leaps but I know I can never ever have him as my own. No matter how bad I want it.

"You barely know her."

" She was an old girlfriend that followed me frm back where I am from."

"oh" is my stupid reply.

"Wanna go somewhere else for lunch?"

This isn't smart but…

"Sure."

 **Hey guys! Okay so this si my first story and im thinking it might not be very good ut everyone has to start somewhere. If anyone reads this I hope you Read and Review.**

 **PS another update either today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Song List:

I Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne

One Way Or Another- Blondie

Chapter 3:

I honestly regret saying yes to coming with him. I thought he meant like the tables outside not the fucking forest. Which I almost turned around but the pull to be near him took over me. Soon he stopped and turned around to sit on the fallen log a yard ahead of us and looked at me expectantly. So I sat.

We sat in silence while I ate my apple and chips. He just watched me eat, never taking his eyes off of me. I shivered, suddenly self-conscious being under his gaze. I don't really think he had any shame.

"You have some explaining to do, Edward.'' I tell him. He doesn't even try to act confused, he knows what I mean.

"On what exactly?'' He asks. And I have to decide on what exactly I should start with.

"Why do you flirt with me if you are with Victoria?"

He seems to contemplate his answer, after a minute he sighs and says, "I feel drawn to you, I don't know why but something said to sit in that booth at the coffee shop, and I just knew I had to sit there. Then you walked in and it was like the whole world shifted. Everthing was suddenly different. And I didn't want it to end.''

I had to close my eyes after he was done to just think of it, that was how I felt, too.

"Oh."

He laughs sardonically. "But I am not going to give in yet. I like to play fate," he gets up and says, "See you around Baby."

I watch him walk off. In those stupid jeans and his leather jacket. Smoke coming after him from his cigarette. I want to cry, how can someone tell you that and not want to start forever with you like that. I don't want this. I didn't ask for this. But I know that one day we will be together, somehow.

My phone dings.

 _Get to class babygirl- E_

 _Im ditching-B_

 _B there in 10 babe-E_

My heart skipped a beat and I had to compose myself. I knew better than to actually wait on him but I mean what else was I supposed to do in this situation. I wasn't wasting any chance to actually have him to myself, because when we were alone he was a different person. He was sweet and made me feel like I was safe. I haven't felt safe in a long time. Since _he_ went to jail for what happened when I lived in Florida.

"Hey babe, where are we going?"

I turn around and there he is leaning against my car like nothing just happened, like he didn't just confess to me then tell me he wasn't listening to fate and left me…in the woods by myself.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask. Edward shuffles around, kicking the ground in his chucks lightly.

"I was with Victoria, in the janitor's closet."

It turns out that hits me deep and I have to hold back my tears. I turn around and start walking. Taking a deep breath I get in my car and turn on the ignition. As I switch gears the car door opens and Edward gets in. I shoot him a look that translates into get out of my fucking car. All he does is smirk at me.

"Where we headed baby girl?"

I shake my head and say, "The meadow." The meadow is something I found last year during winter break, I had gone hiking and wanted to find somewhere no one else knew about. Except Edward will know now I guess. I am actually very okay with that though. Even though he is an ass hat I still trust him. Ill probably always trust him no matter how many times he hurts me.

"Bella, I'm sorry…I don't know why but I am.''

I just shrug my shoulders and keep my eyes on the road, trying not to look at him. I hear him sigh and he shifts in the passenger seat, making his smell noticeable…well more so than it already was. It made me dizzy with want, but I can't show him that without his consent of no more girls except me.

"Baby I –"

I cut him off, "Don't call me that Edward."

He sighs, and shifts towards the window and just sits silently till I park the car. I just sit there for a little bit. Then open my door and start walking into the woods. I wait till I hear the car door open and shut before I go too far into the forest.

"Where are we going exactly Isabella.'' His voice is cold. I don't like that he should talk to me like he was. Now when my skin tingles it isn't in want but fear. I can't take it back he is in the wrong whether he listens to fate or not.

"Walking into the forest for about 30 minutes and then we will be there."

"Who all knows about this place?"

"uh- n-no o-one." I stuttered. I was embarrassed because I was trying to say that I don't know, but I couldn't lie. Not that it was necessarily a lie but it wouldn't come out. And I was shocked.

"Okay."

It was silent for the rest of the walk and it felt like it went on for forever. It was painful, not being able to just jump him and yell I love uou over and over again.

About another five minutes passed and the clearing came into view. It still takes my breath away and apparently Edwards to because I heard him suck in a breath.

"Beautiful." I hear him say.

"I know it takes my breath away every time."

"I didn't mean the meadow, Bella."

I blush of course. I always do, always. I sit in the clearing near another bushel of flowers, lilies I think, I haven't ever been good at the whole flower thing.

I lay on my back and look at the clouds, seeing the shapes that they make. I feel his presence before I hear the grass rustle and him lay down next to me. Damn he smells so good. The actual woods doesn't smell as good as his woodsy smell.

"Explain why we are like this Edward. Please give me an explanation as to why fate did this. Why I can't lie to you. And why you are spinning fate the wrong way.

I don't know why I asked that of him, it just spilled out, like word vomit. And to make matters worse he just shakes his head. So I lie back down and look at the clouds.

"We are mates, my Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Song List**

 **You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

 **Human- Christina Perri**

 **Chapter 4**

My eyes widen, he is crazy. Yeah definitely crazy, he should be in the loony bin. Mates? What am I? An idiot? I can believe this, he's probably going to kill me and I led him into a place no one knows about. It isn't even on Google! Dammit I'm going to die and I don't know how to stop it, I didn't know what else to do…so I jump up and run as fast as I can, surprising myself when I didn't trip over anything. I feel his presence behind me, but I don't feel like I'm about to be killed anymore, I feel safer when he is near. But I just keep running. I run until I get to my car. I get in and start the ignition and making sure to lock the doors this time, I back out of the trees and speed off. I don't slow down until I am on the main highway in the town, even then I do the speed limit.

I am home in 10 minutes tops from running to driving home. How did I move so fast? I take a deep breath and get out of my car and walk up the steps and get the key out to unlock the door, it was already unlocked. I shake my head thinking maybe I forgot to lock it this morning. But in my head I know I am wrong.

Cautiously, I step inside. Nothing seems out of place, or too neat…everything is where it should be in the first floor. But someone has been here because I know I locked the door this morning. I lock it every morning that I go somewhere, especially when I go to school.

I didn't realize I was cold until I felt the heat kick on, honestly it shouldn't be this cold even if it is January. I turn off the heat and just light up the fireplace, kicking off my boots and sitting in the rocking chair by the fire. I just sat there.

I checked the time and it was 4 on the dot, I was shocked we left school at about 1. How long did we stay at the meadow? Time with him always flew by, it did at the coffee shop and it did just now at the meadow.

Charlie was working doubles this week because someone's grandfather died. So he hasn't been home and won't be home till he gets off tomorrow morning around 6. Then he will go back in at 2 p.m. I will not be seeing him a lot this week.

I just sit by the fire until I feel him again…a couple seconds later there was a knock. I contemplated not answering but I went ahead and opened it.

I was surprised to find it wasn't Edward…it was Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike." I hope he didn't notice my disappointment

"Hey Bella, are you okay? You disappeared after lunch today. It was the first day back so I thought it was kinda unusual."

Why couldn't he ever just leave me alone and mind his own business. But I feel him again, like he is beside me, it has gotten a lot stronger too. It hurts being this far away.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling very well I think I am just gonna go to bed Mike. I might see you tomorrow." I said. Adding in a fake cough. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can I shut the door with a fake smile on my lips.

I didn't necessarily lie, I don't feel that good…my heart hurts. It feels like I am about to die and I hate this feeling, it has to be torture. Maybe I am getting sick.

But I still feel him…there is this pull. Like this golden band tugging me, if I was smart I wouldn't follow it, but I guess I am not very smart after all.

I walk up the stairs and feel the pull to the stairs. I hesitate to open the door, not believing him to be in there, but deep down…I knew. So I open the door.

Edward was lying on my bed with his head propped up and his eyes closed. I just look at him, shocked by his beauty. He is absolutely beautiful when he is not being a jack ass to fate. I love him. I feel it. But I can never have him, he doesn't want me. He wants to play games and have his harem. So I guess I will let him and cut him loose. If I can.

"You can talk I know you are in here." He says, eyes still closed. I jump a little, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I couldn't stay away. It hurt too much Babygirl."

And there goes my heart again, fluttering and turning, while my stomach does cartwheels and backflips. Oh my, I do love it when he says that…I vaguely noticed the pain was gone, well it was bearable now. It was barely there, I could almost ignore it. Almost.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Edward. How did you get in here?"

"The window.'' He at least had the audacity to look embarrassed.

"Okay now _what_ are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a minute…making me feel like I was naked. I haven't felt that vulnerable in a year. But the way he looked at me. His eyes didn't have that wall up anymore. They haven't since we were in the meadow and he told me we were…I can't finish that sentence.

"I needed to explain."

"About what?" I asked, obviously playing dumb.

"About us being mates." I look at him. Just look. Trying to figure out what is wrong with him, I mean he doesn't look crazy. Not really.

"Explain." I say.

"I am what you call a Whitlock. We are what humans might call hunters of Vampiria. I was borne into it. Esme and Carlisle are, too. I don't think you are. I don't know why you are my mate, but before I can accept that I have to talk to Carlisle…he is in Europe for the month. And until then I will watch over you and guard you. You can't be my mate. It isn't possible. Whenever Carlisle gets home I will ask. Until then I don't know you when other people are around."

I feel hurt when he said this, I don't really know why but I feel heartbroken. I really want to cry but I can't not with him here. I won't. I just cannot.

"Leave Edward."

"Baby-"

"No, Edward. Don't 'baby' me. Get out I don't want you here right now."

"I am not fucking leaving you alone Isabella."

That was all it took for the water works to start. I felt so broken, in the same day he had rejected me. Not once, but twice. And I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. It wasn't possible or an option for me. He had broken me down till I was vulnerable again. I worked so hard to be srong this past year and in under 24 hours he had broken me back to where I was…to a million shards.

"Oh baby, come here! I am so sorry, that was very rude of me. Darling girl everything is alright. Sshhhh I'm here." He said. Repeating it all, while I sobbed into his grey shirt. I was minutely aware that he didn't have his jacket on.

I just let him hold me. He leads me to my bed and lays down with me while I cry on his chest. I wanted to get up and move because I shouldn't let him do this…but that pain that was constant had finally disappeared. After all day when he was away from me, it was gone. After a while I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to sunlight in my window, and my bed cold and without Edward. There was a note on my other pillow. In elegant script it said his name. I opened it.

My Dearest Bella,

I went to find Carlisle to ask some questions. I should be back soon. Take extra care of yourself and make sure you don't talk about me to anyone. No one can know you know me yet. Anyways I will be back soon.

See You Soon My Love,

Edward

I immediately recognized the pain, it was like scalding fire. I wanted it to end so bad. I wanted him to come back and appear in my bedroom again.

A couple minutes later my alarm clock rings loudly. I sigh and get up, maybe I can pass the time with school. I get ready and head to school. Feeling like I look like trash but not caring.

I walk into the school and just go through the motions. I feel broken. I went through my classes and went home. I did this until school was over. I decided I would just go to U of W.

Charlie didn't see anything wrong with me, I would pretend for him and make him dinner and that was the only time I think we actually saw each other. Little did he know I had a constant pain in my chest. All summer I was distraught. I wanted it to end but I still had hope that he would come back. I couldn't just give up. I had begun to believe him when he said we were mates.

I also looked up the Whitlocks and he was right…they were hunters of Vampiria. But I wasn't scared. Even when I found out they were immortal and had no way to kill them. They stayed the age they were when they found out they were Whitlocks.

I guess Edward was 18. Either way he was my mate and he had left me to find his dad so that they could discuss human mates. I found this fucking absurd but what can you do.

I read his note a lot during the day. I believed him when he said he would come back. Who wouldn't? When he said that how can you not believe him.

So I sat in bed unless I was making dinner or taking a shower. Until the dreams happened again and I would wake up screaming so I even gave up on that, too. That is when Charlie knew something was wrong.

The dreams came back in June, and Charlie found out in early July that I was depressed again. He didn't know why though. He couldn't find out what triggered it. All he knew was my meds were doubled again when he made me go to the doctor.

I was miserable. I didn't start college till another year, I took off for 'exploring my life'. Or whatever I told Charlie and the dean. Honestly I just didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't want to be here. I gave up on _him_ coming back to me. I barely knew him anyway. So I just lay in bed. I never wanted to get back up again.

Suddenly, the pain in my chest was lessening. Little by little. It felt like I could finally breathe again. Like all the water I felt I was drowning in was evaporating. But it started going again, and I was burning. But then, it stopped again till it was almost bearable. I thought I heard my window open but I was not sure.

I felt the blankets move and someone slip behind me. And I automatically knew who it was. I turned and looked into those jade green eyes, and said…


	5. Chapter 5

**Song List:**

 **Let Her Go- Passenger**

 **Stay With Me- Sam Smith**

 **E pov**

 **Chapter 5**

Hello, I am Edward Masen, Vampire Hunter. Yes I know, very cliché and what not. But it is true. I was born in 1901, that was when I was put up for adoption. My parents wanted to protect me from the world my people lived in. But it all happened sooner or later, the urges for random people with colored contacts came…or what I thought were contacts. All I knew were the red eyes, whether they were real or not, where the dangerous ones. And they shouldn't live.

I killed my first vampire when I was 17 years of age in 1918. It was like a thing I had done all my life. I didn't hesitate to take out the blonde hunter. All I knew was I had to tear him apart and set the body on fire. I never saw the hunter again. A few years later Esme and Carlisle found me.

She explained to me why she gave me up and told me she deeply regretted the decision now that I turned out to be a vampire hunter. She said that the protection she gave me might as well have been for nothing.

I asked if Carlisle was my father, she said yes. She then explained about mates to me, like how I would have one, we just had to find each other. She made sure to point out that mine might not be born yet.

I was very understanding at that, I hadn't ever liked a girl before so I wasn't worried. I could live without a mate. What could happen? If I meet her I meet her, simple as that.

But then I met _her_ , my beautiful Bella. I felt her before I saw her, like a golden rope biding us together for eternity. She was absolutely beautiful, her name didn't do her justice.

She had long brown hair and humongous brown eyes. She wasn't very tall barely 5 foot, and she wasn't too big but still soft in her hips. She was absolutely perfect…but there was this hurt in her eyes and I don't think just anyone could induce that to her. She seemed so strong, but her eyes were broken. And I had to fix that.

She cracked me up when she tried to be intimidating with her throat clearing business, but ended up choking. We sat after that and talked. She seemed a little shy. But that was okay. I loved her. I had known her for only a little bit but…I loved her, and I would die for her, give my life and be glad about it. She was my mate. But soon she said her good bye…but not without me getting her number.

We texted some but not a whole lot. When I got to my house I could hear her talking. Victoria, well shit. I smelled her before I saw her. Like rotten old blood and death.

"Eddie!"

"Victoria." I replied curtly.

"How is my mate doing?" she asked.

"We aren't mates Victoria, I just met my mate…her name is Isabella."

"Oh honey don't be absurd, I think I will stay after all."

And now Victoria won't leave until I prove it to her.

I try to at school but I ended up In this meadow with Bella. I didn't want to believe she was my mate, she was human now and it just couldn't be true. I thought she was one of us when I saw her at the coffee shop the other day. But no. I was wrong.

I scare her out of the meadow. But after that I end up in her bedroom, while she talks to _him_ , I know I have no right to be jealous. But still that is my mate, not his. But she is human so she cannot be my mate. It isn't possible. It's unheard of in my world.

I end up making her cry, but she had to know we aren't truly mates. When that first tear fell something inside me broke and I just held her to my chest.

I was gone again before she woke, I wrote her a letter explaining everything. I get to Europe as fast as I can and go see Carlisle. When I am there it takes us months and months to find out if we are truly mates…but when I got to Europe…I knew. The pain in my chest was there. But I couldn't text her and give her false hope until I knew. Until there were no complications. I

In July I come back to find her unmoving and depressed. I had turned around but as soon as I had I could feel her again…so I kept moving. It was worth it. But I had broken her she had looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and said…

 **I know I did it again, but this was like a catch-up chapterto let you see in Edwards head and to know his back story. But bella will narrorate the next chapter again . read and review!**

 **Oh and whoever reviewed it isn't letting me see it. The review comes up blank. xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song List:**

 **Please Don't Leave Me- Pink**

 **Chapter 6**

"Why did you leave me?"

Edward looks completely and utterly broken.

"I am so sorry baby, if I had known the pain it had caused I would've waited until he got back down here. Its my fault he is still in Europe he had to extend his trip because we were looking for something to explain our mating."

I was hurt he did this and knew it would hurt me.

"It was so easy for you to leave. So easy." I sobbed into his shirt.

"It wasn't at first but it hit me in Europe that we were too far apart. Bella I have to tell you something."

My heart stops in fear when he says that.

"Look at me, my Bella." I look up, into those jade green eyes.

"I love you, Bella. And I want you to accept being my mate. If you don't want to after me leaving then I will wait for you."

I am shocked and I just look at him. After awhile he shakes his head and nods and tries to get out of my bed. I yank him back down and hold on to him…the contact making the pain go away.

"I love you too, Edward. And you have to earn my trust back. You left for a long time about 9 months. It hurt me."

He looks defeated but still shakes his head.

"Okay, at least you can be in my life."

"But can you hold me for the night, you might take the nightmares away.

He looks alarmed.

"What nightmares?"

I sigh and shake m head thinking of how best to describe this humongous story.

"Well….."

 **I know these have been short, but I have written seven chapters in a day. So maybe they will get lnger as time goes on and I knowwhat I am doing with this story. Read and review xox**


End file.
